


Mummy Joanie

by P90



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fancy is still alive Strange is DI Trewlove never left, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90
Summary: This is a modern au. Morse's little daughter Connie hopes that Morse will marry his Girlfriend Joan so that they will be a family and Joan will be Connie's new mummy. Fred Thursday will end up being her Grandpa Fred,I wrote this because Joan's not going to be in series 7 due to Sara Vickers having a baby at the time of filming so I thought this would help.
Relationships: Endeavour Morse/Joan Thursday
Kudos: 15





	Mummy Joanie

DS Endeavouer Morse stood in the playground of his daughter Connie's primary school waiting for her to come out. He could see dozens of children coming out to meet their parents. Morse smiled at them and gave a nod to some of the parents he knew quite well but didn't know socially. He shivered in the winter mid December air. Morse had always been a private sort as he was a single father and had been since his ex fiance Susan Bryce gave birth to their daughter but left after Connie was two months old for no reason other than she couldn't handle being a mother. But somehow Morse knew that it was more to do with her mother Caroline who never really approved of Morse based on the fact he was a police detective and considered lower second class and felt that having someone like Morse for an inlaw would have caused a massive scandal and didn't want anything to do with Connie at all. Morse did have a number of girlfriends after this such as Monica and Claudine and while Connie liked them. The relationships didn't really lead anywhere partly due to Morse's job or they didn't want it to go further than sex.

Connie was a quiet, sensitive child. She was named after Morse's mother Constance naturally and had her father's copper auburn hair. She had a small number of friends but didn't always go to their houses for tea or sleepovers. It was obvious she had inherited her father's personality but she made more of an effort than Morse did.

"Daddyyyy" came Connie's voice as she ran out to him and hugging him. Morse smiled as he lifted her into his arms and kissed her hair. "Hello my darling did you have a good day at school today"? Connie responded with a "Yeah I did reading and then drawing and then we made wishes for what we want to happen this Christmas". Morse smiled and nodded "Wishes wow what did you wish for?" Connie gave a cheeky smile saying "I can't tell you daddy or it wont come true". Morse could only smile at that. He didn't have the heart to tell his little girl that wishes never came true. He gave up on wishing after his parents divorced and his mother passed. Gwen Morse made Myra Hindly look like Kate Middleton. She had Morse sectioned after Joyce was born for no reason other than she didn't like him for God knows what.

"Ready to go home then my love"? Morse asked. Connie gave a "uh huh" sound. Just as they got into the car and drove off Morse's mobile rang on the holder installed into the car. He hoped it wasn't work because he had to leave early to pick up Connie. Thankfully it wasn't it was Joan his girlfriend "Hello Joanie" Morse greeted. "Hey stranger" came the reply. "Hi Joanie" Connie said. "Hello my darling" Joan replied. "Good day at school"? "Yeah we made wishes" Connie replied. Morse smiled at the way his daughter and his girlfriend interacted with each other. Joanie loved Connie dearly just as Connie loved her. Connie was quite popular with Morse's collegues at Castle Gate Station. Morse's Guvnor DCI Fred Thursday Joan's father and CS Reginald Bright saw Connie as a close grandchild and were quite protective of her. Win Thursday loved Connie as she were one of her own and Sam Thursday aka Uncle Sam never failed to make Connie laugh with his funny faces and funny noises. Connie often called DI Jim Strange, DC George Fancy and DC Shirley Trewlove "Uncle Jim" "Uncle George"  
and Auntie Shirley. Shirley Trewlove was Connie's godmother and loved her to bits. She often babysat when she wasn't on duty at night or out with George. 

"We still on for dinner tonight"? Joan asked. Morse confirmed this with a yep. "Connie's spending the night with Joyce and Keith so she can play with Maralyn and Wayne". He said. "Ok" Joan replied. " I know the Slug and Lettuce isn't the sort of place you usually go in for but you'll enjoy it enough though. "I've already told Dad you're going to be out with me tonight so he won't be able to call you out if something happens". Morse smiled at that much as he admired and respected Fred Thursday he still could not believe that he would get his consent to date Joan after all that trouble at the Wessex Bank with The Matthews Brothers. As the conversation between her father and hopeful stepmummy continued Connie happily zoned out listening to the pop number by Little Mix playing on the radio and looked out the window past the cars and streets and buildings of Oxford. She never knew her grandparents and didn't feel comfortable asking her daddy about it. There were no pictures of them at home just the ones of Connie as a baby and Morse holding her and being hugged and kissed by Joan. There was also a picture of Connie wearing her Uncle Jim's old policeman's helmet. It looked silly on her but cute at the same time.

When Connie and Morse got home. Connie happily had her tea quietly while watching Dora the Explorer. While she was being distracted by all this Morse sneakly got out a small sheet of paper from Connie's schoolbag which was her wish. Morse could do all he could not to weep at how beautiful it sounded and how well written it was too. Connie had such good handwriting which she obviously picked up from her father. The Wish was

Dear Santa

I wish for my daddy to marry his girlfriend Joanie so that we can be a family and I can have a new mummy. She's really nice and pretty and funny. 

My daddy really likes her and I want us to be a bigger family.

Lots of Love 

Connie.

Morse read it though several times. Willing himself not to cry at how proud he was of his daughter for hoping and wishing for the same things he wanted. He did this while changing for dinner and picking out what to wear. When at last he did this he ferried his daughter to his sister Joyce's house where she was met by her Uncle Keith who swept her up in his arms and carried into the house where Joyce cooed over her. 

While Connie played with her cousins. Morse took that moment to tell Joyce and Keith about the little wish Connie had written at school.

"Can't say I blame her mate" Keith said patting Morse's shoulder. "The little thing needs a mum someone who can be there for her and Susan obviously couldn't give a monkey's about her so Joan is more stable." 

"She's really good with Connie Dev" Joyce added "She's also a welfare officer so its perfect." "Plus Maralyn has always said she wants to be a flower girl if you ever make it down the aisle." Morse could only smile at that the idea of having Connie and Maralyn throw flowers out of little wicker baskets down the aisle. "It's not an easy thing though" Morse said after a while. "I need to think this though and how it will change and affect Connie she has to come first".

"We know that Dev" Keith replied "Its great that you are thinking about your daughter other than yourself but you need to think about your own happiness too". "Fred and Win adore you Dev" Joyce added while sipping her tea. "They love Connie as well even if you do decide to take the next step forward with Joan they would take being grandparents or rather stepgrandparents like ducks to water." 

Morse knew this was true but with his experience with Gwen he couldn't help but feel and wonder what the outcome would be for when Connie got older and started not getting on with Joan. He didn't want to think about that at all but part of it burned in his mind. This carried on after he said goodnight to Connie and the kids and went off to meet Joan. He picked up from her apartment that she shared with friends. He kissed her warmly and let her into the car. He had Connie's wish note in his back pocket and was debating in the back of his mind whether to show it to Joan who looked stunning in her brown skirt and black heels. Morse ran his hand over her thigh just stopping short of the hem of her skirt and smiled. Joan giggled at his touch and held his hand. Morse loved seeing her in skirts and dresses and sometimes made a point of tickling her feet whenever they shared a bed together. When at last they arrived at The Slug and Lettuce and after Joyce texted Morse to say that Connie was now fast asleep the topic of conversation soon turned to a baby boy that Joan had rescued from a family who had burned to death in a fire. It was unclear what was the cause of fire but Morse wondered if it was arson. 

"Just holding that baby made me wonder what it would have been like if it was Connie I was holding" Joan said. "I would have never wanted to let her go and adopt her myself". Morse was taken aback by this. It felt like Joan could read Morse's mind over what Connie had written on that little note. Morse took that moment to bring up the subject of Connie's wish. When he had finished Joan felt herself melt at the idea and it looked like to Morse's horror that Joan was about to start crying. "I havent even proposed" Morse said after a moment. He took Joan's hand and squeezed it. Joan returned the squeeze and said she would love to be Connie's new mum and she wouldn't want to replace her biological mother in any way. Despite the fact that Susan threw away the chance to be a mother and the idea of Joan replacing her sounded like heaven. "If we both take the next step together with Connie" Joan said squeezing Morse's hand harder and stroking his hair. "I want to us to put her first and of course let Mum and Dad spoil her rotten" She said this last part with a smile. "I won't be hoping or expecting you to propose right from the off though babe" she continued. Morse smiled in response and kissed her. Unknown to him George Fancy and Shirley Trewlove were at another table clearly on a date and enjoying themselves but at the same time watching Morse and Joan discreetly.

"The sooner Morse takes the plunge and pops the question to the boss's daughter the better" Fancy said trying to make his voice sound low as possible. "Don't rush them George" Shirley gently admonished. "When they feel the time is right they will tie the knot" . "Though I'll be surprised if Joan does the proposal seeing as its now 2020" She said this while admiring her friend and how beautiful she looked. She and Joan joined a womens liberation group one year earlier. It was a great relief for Shirley to make it out of uniform and into CID upon Bright's recommendation of course. He saw Trewlove as a surrogate daughter. Fancy of course loved seeing her in civvies and sometimes when they were alone together didnt miss a chance to grope her bum and share a smooch off duty.

When Morse and Joan got home. Morse asked if Joan wanted to stay over and she did. She didn't have work tomorrow so this was perfect. She texted her flatmates to say she was spending the night at Morse and Connie's place and that she would see them in the morning. Morse took that moment to kiss her deeply than ever before. "Are you going to read my rights now and take down my particulars Detective Sergeant"? said Joan with a mischevious smile. Morse returned the smile and intoned the caution in a very different way "I must caution you that any knickers you take down may be used in evidence" He said with such mock seriousness. As he said this he picked up Joan and carried her to the room Morse slept in and shared with Susan before Connie was born. Joan had slept here before but Morse wanted her to live with him and Connie so they could sleep together more permantly. He thought about what Joan said at the pub while undressing himself and her and wondered how and when the hell he was going to propose to her.

Three Years Later

It was finally their wedding day and Connie's wish had come true. She had told her wish to Auntie Shirley before she wrote it at primary school. As Shirley had predicted Joan proposed instead of Morse although Morse was going to himself. What was important was that things were finally moving forward. Connie and Maralyn were Joanie's flower girls and looked adorable in their gold dresses, Fred Thursday of course was walking her down the aisle. He was now Detective Superintendent after Mr Bright had sadly passed away from Parkinsons. Jim Strange was Best Man and did one heck of a job to make sure Morse made it to the church on time. Shirley was Joan's maid of honour and looked stunning in her purple gown. Fancy thought so too and had taken his role of groomsman like a duck to water. 

Reverend Hamilton who had Replaced Reverend Monkford at the church where Morse solved the murder of the Wallace Clark case was more than overly glad to marry Morse and Joan as gratitude for solving the murder of his friend. As the rings were exchanged and vows were spoken Fred took that moment to chat with Connie "This is exciting eh Pet" ? He said with such warm mirth "Yeah" Connie said "My wish came true Grandpa I'm going to wish for them to give me a baby sister or brother to play with". "Make sure you don't tell your dad though it won't come true eh? Fred replied with a wink. Connie nodded excitedly and clutched the hand of her Granny Win who playfully shused Fred.

When at last the cermony ended as Morse and Joan led the way out of the church with Joan who was looking stunning in her white bridal gown and veil while carrying Connie in her arms. She whispered to Connie "I guess you can call me Mummy now Connie or Mummy Joanie if you like". Connie smiled and said "Nah I prefer mummy".

With that Joanie smooched Connie's cheek and Kissed Morse again. Morse than handed Connie off to Fred and waved to the congregation and high fived Wayne the page boy and Sean who was Strange's son.

"Alls well that ends well eh Mrs Morse" Morse said with a smile as they drove to the hall where the reception was. "It isn't over yet Mr Morse" Joan replied with a glint in her eye.

The two kissed all the way to the hall

THE END


End file.
